the_black_cauldron_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Black Cauldron (Sonic version)
Taran: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Extras with Sonic: Knuckles the Echidna and Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Princess Eilonwy: Princess Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog) Extras with Sally: Amy Rose and Cosmo the Seedrian (Sonic X) Flewwder Flam: Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) Gurgi: Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs go to Heaven) Extras with Charlie: Itchy Itchiford, Annabelle, and Sasha la Fleur (All Dogs go to Heaven; Itchy can be the one who sacrifices himself to stop the Cauldron-Born at the end) Extra companions: Crysta, Zak Young, Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest), Mushu (Mulan), Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective), Bernard, Miss Bianca (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under), and Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) The Horned King: Zavok (Sonic Lost World) Extras with Zavok: The Deadly Six (Sonic Lost World) The Creeper: Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts (Sonic the Hedgehog) The King of Fairies: King Oberon (A Midsummer Night's Dream) The Fairies: The Fairies of Ferngully (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) Dolbie: Puck (A Midsummer Night's Dream) Hen Wen: Pua (Moana) Extra with Pua: Heihei (Moana) Dalben: Sparrowhawk/Ged (Tales from Earthsea) Extra with Sparrowhawk/Ged: Tenar (Tales from Earthsea) The Witches: Queen Elsa (Frozen), Poison Ivy (Batman the Series), and Moana The Horned King's Men: Stays the same The Cauldron-Born: Stays the same The Gwythaints: Stays the same Musical numbers 1 Out There (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Sonic) (Plays when Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles dream of being heroes out there in Prydain after getting caught by Sparrowhawk and Tenar daydreaming when they were supposed to feed Pua) 2 That's the Life for Me (From "James and the Giant Peach") (Performed by Charlie, Itchy, Annabelle, and Sasha) (Plays when they expressed their dreams of being rich to Sonic's group after the apple theft) 3 Hellfire (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Zavok) (Plays when Zavok becomes obsessed with finding the Black Cauldron and marrying Sally, and even finding the heroes when they learn that they've escaped the castle) 4 That's the Life for Me Reprise (From "James and the Giant Peach") (Performed by Charlie, Itchy, Annabelle, and Sasha) (Plays when they agree to team up with Sonic's team to find Pua and Heihei) 5 God Help the Outcasts (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Crysta's group, particurally Crysta) (Plays when N/A's group decide to help Sonic's team find the Black Cauldron and prove they are more than just outcasts) 6 The Marshes of Morva (Parody of "The Court of Miracles" from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Elsa, Poison Ivy, and Moana) (Plays when they attempt to hang Crysta and Charlie's groups and marry Wilbur as punishment for accidentally releasing the frogs they collected) 7 We're Family (From "James and the Giant Peach") (Performed by Sonic's team) (Plays when Sonic's team express their caring side to Sonic to cheer him up for trading his slingshot for the Black Cauldron and how far they've accomplished) 8 The Knights of Prydain (Parody of "The Bells of Notre Dame Reprise" from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Sonic's team) (Plays at the finale after Sonic and his team are named official Prydain Knights and Sonic married Sally) 9 Someday (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by All-4-One) (First song at the end credits) 10 God Help the Outcasts End Credits Version (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Bette Midler) (Second song at the end credits) 11 Sanctuary Ending Version (From "Kingdom Hearts 2") (Performed by Hikaru Utada) (Third song at the end credits) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Sonic the Pig Keeper's Life Chapter 2: Pua's Vision/Zavok's Group's Plot Chapter 3: Meeting Charlie's Group/Pua and Heihei Captured Chapter 4: Sneaking in to Save Pua and Heihei/Pua and Heihei's Escape and Sonic's Group's Capture Chapter 5: Meeting Sally and Crysta's Groups and Wilbur/Escape from the Castle Chapter 6: Zavok's Group's Orders/Reunion with Charlie's Group Chapter 7: Following Pua and Heihei's Tracks/In the Fairy Realm Chapter 8: God Help the Outcasts/Going to the Marshes of Morva Chapter 9: Meeting Elsa, Poison Ivy, and Moana/Trading Sonic's Slingshot for the Black Cauldron Chapter 10: Team Prydain, Except Charlie's Group, Captured/The Cauldron-Born Awakens Chapter 11: Itchy's Heroic Sacrifice/Final Battle Part 1 Chapter 12: Trading the Black Cauldron for Itchy's Life/Final Battle Part 2 and Destruction of the Black Cauldron Chapter 13: Officially Prydain Knights/Ending Alternate Prayer to God Song: Someday (Alternate Prayer Song) (Sonic Version) For gallery: The Black Cauldron (Sonic Version) Gallery Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Black Cauldron Fanmakes Category:The Black Cauldron Parodies